bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Chapter 292. Our Hearts Combined
Bleach Story RPG With the 4th day's event finished, a triumphant Minerva holds Lucy, injured after the event due to a fierce attack Minerva, around her neck outside the Naval Battle's Water Sphere. Natsu and Gray both run into the arena as Minerva drops Lucy from a great height. Luckily, the two are able to catch Lucy's limp body before it hits the ground. Angered by the harsh assault of his friend, Natsu questions Minerva sadistic actions while Gray tries to get a reaction from an unconscious Lucy. Medics yell that they need to get Lucy to the medically facility, but Wendy intervenes, telling them that she needs to treat her before she is taken away with her magic. Chelia and Juvia head out to help while a worried Arcadios watches from the sidelines. Minerva then exits the sphere while an angry Erza glares at her. Minerva asks her why is she so mad and Erza replies saying that she merely took advantage of the rules placed in the event. Minerva then proceeds to mock her, telling Erza then she should be rather grateful she let Lucy take second place and then calls Lucy trash. Natsu then gets ready to attack Minerva for her insulting behavior but Minerva's fellow team mates; Sting, Rufus and Orga jump to her defense and Erza then stops the angry Dragon Slayer from doing anything reckless. The crowd watches the two team's standoff in suspense. Erza states that it was wrong of them to make enemies of Fairy Tail, even if they are the current strongest guild in Fiore. Later, in the medical room, the rest of Team Fairy Tail A's members gather around their injured team mate with mixed expressions of worry for Lucy's well being and rage at Sabertooth. Suddenly, Team Fairy Tail B enters the room to check up on Lucy, surprising Gray. Porlyusica and Wendy then inform the two teams that thanks to the combined efforts of Wendy's and Chelia's healing abilities Lucy's life was not a risk, much to the relief of all present. Lucy's then regains consciousness and tells her team the she is sorry for losing again, but Gray and Erza tell her the her performance as great as it earned their team 8 points. Lucy then asks for her keys and conveniently Happy appeared to have picked them up and then gives her them. She then quickly falls asleep with a smile of relief while the others begin to discuss the position they are now in. Suddenly, Makarov enters the room to explain that both teams have now been formed into one due to the uneven number of teams remaining after the disqualification of Team Raven Tail. Carla asks about what would happen to the amount of points their team will have, to which Makarov tells her that they will be left with the lowest scoring teams points, leaving the new Team Fairy Tail with 35 points. With matter of points settled only the thing at hand is who will be chosen for the team. Porlyusica advises them to choose carefully as the 5th day's battle would surely include all five members of each team, but Natsu insists on fighting, seeking revenge on Team Sabertooth for what they did to Lucy. With Fairy Tail's team reorganized, the battle portion of the day begins and the matches for the 4th day are announced. Team Blue Pegasus is to face off against Team Quatro Puppy, Team Mermaid Heel will battle against Team Lamia Scale and Team Sabertooth would fight against the new and improved Team Fairy Tail, with the announcers stating that Sabertooth's and Fairy Tail's match would be the most interesting. With introductions out of the way, the gates open to let the teams out into the arena and Fairy Tail's new team head out to monstrous uproar from the crowd and much praise from their friends. Chapati then presents the new Team Fairy Tail: Gray, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus representing their guild together with all eyes on them. Meanwhile, Datong notices that Lucy is not among the ranks of Team Fairy Tail. Arcadios then appears to tell him that she is currently in the medical facility. Datong then questions if his plan would be a success unlike last time, which he reassures that he will not fail in capturing Lucy a second time. He then tells Datong to enjoy the festival as three days from now, the Eclipse Plan would be set into motion. Datong begins sweating as Acardios states that the world will be reformed and that Zeref had been waiting long enough for this moment. Now, with no way of stopping the plan and the Tag Battles about to begin, the members of Team Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stare each other down as Datong heads towards a carving of a dragon and a man battling against each other and states that the festival goes by another name: The Dragon King festival. Category:Fairy Tail Chapters